Devices for cutting and/or trimming sheet or sheet-like material including, for example, paper, cloth, wallpaper and the like are well known in the art. A variety of trimmers, including anvil and rotary type trimmers are commonly available and frequently employed for cutting and/or trimming the aforementioned materials. For example, a rotary trimmer is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/695,429, titled “Rotary Trimmer” and filed on Oct. 28, 2003, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Conventional trimmers, and particularly rotary style trimmers, are often inadequate in at least some aspects. Specifically, the conventional trimmers available in the market today are generally often expensive to own, occupy a large working space (both during storage and operation), and/or are difficult to transport. A need therefore exists for a versatile trimmer that would overcome these shortcomings.
It would be advantageous if a rotary trimmer that is space-efficient, cost-efficient and light weight is developed. It would additionally be advantageous if such a trimmer that, while providing a relatively large working surface, would additionally provide an efficient cutting/trimming operation. It would further be advantageous if the trimmer was portable and convenient to stow away and in addition had readily interchangeable blades.